


Be Good

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Be Good

“Come here, beautiful.” Sam pulled her in by her waist, laughing as she squealed.

Alex was always embarrassed by onlookers and she was convinced that’s why he did it. They walked through the market, not knowing exactly what they were looking for, but looking nonetheless.

Alex stopped in front of the strawberries and took a wiff of the aroma emanating from them. Sam took the opportunity to stand behind her and clasp his hands around her waist, gently squeezing them until she squeaked.

“Sam, come on.”

“You like it.”

“I love it, but not here.”

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Then where, gorgeous?”

Alex closed her eyes, she knew when he was trying to wind her tight, and it was working. “No.”

“Well, this doesn’t mean I will stop kissing you.” He purred in her ear just before planting a series of kisses on her neck.

She giggled and pulled away. He grabbed her by the hand and spun her around. He captured her lips in his and slipped his tongue past them. Her face flushed as his hands moved back down to her hips. She was sure people we’re watching now.

“Still want those strawberries, gorgeous?” His breath ghosted over her lips as he slowly pulled away.

“Y-yes.” She stammered as she leaned forward for another one.

The couple walked hand in hand to throughout the market. He got closer and closer to her, until he was practically on top of her. He pulled her around the corner and began to kiss her all over.

“My God, you’re insatiable.” She sighed as he nibbled her ear.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He grinned.

“It is when you can’t do anything about it.”

“We’ll see.” He smirked giving her one more quick peck on the lips.

They left the market and got into their car, where he pulled her in for a deep kiss. She could feel the heat build at her core and she began to moan into his mouth. Her hands moved to his shirt and she worked the buttons until she could see the tank top underneath. She slid her hands up and under his tank top.

Sam pulled away from her with a devilish smile. “Lex, we should do this at home.”

“Sam, it’s not like we haven’t fucked in a parking lot before.” She pouted as he pulled away.

“And if you recall it wasn’t comfortable for either of us.”

Alex huffed and crossed her arms as she sat back in her seat.

“Be good, Lex.”

“Or?”

“Or you won’t get to see what new things I have to offer.”


End file.
